Arizona meets the friends
by WebbyBoogie
Summary: Callie and Mark are invited to go to a get together with old friends and arizona and Lexie get to meet them. This is my first fanfic so I am sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so any comments are welcome I hope you like the story and any ideas I would be greatful.

* * *

"Hey Ari", Calliope said as she walked up to her at her peds station.

"Hey babe", Arizona replied with her dimples on show.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have the weekend of and I am taking you and Sofia out of town for some well needed time away from work".

Arizona looked at Calliope with a slightly confused expression but she still looked as if she were intrigued. "Where exactly are we going, that is out of town?"

"Well I got a phone call from an old friend and she said that she wanted to get the gang back together, kinda like a reunion and I of course said yes."

"Wait, rewind a minute, which old friends are we talking about, is it Miami or Tree hill?"

"Tree hill" she said with her million dollar smile. "oooh and Mark would be coming too, most likely with Lexie."

"I thought this was family time not friend time, a time for us Calliope". Arizona was now pouting because she knew she got her way when she tried.

"Arizona… Stop pouting. We are getting us time when we are there because Nathan and Haley said they would take care of Sofia for a few hours so that we can go to dinner. Please, baby. You know I love you, and if you let me do this then I will watch that new Disney film with you, because I know you have been dying to watch it".

"Ok, I'll do it, but I am doing this for you and not for any other reason Calliope and I love you too babe" was Arizona's reply to her wife's awesome little speech.

Callie laughed and then looked straight into Arizona's amazing blue eyes that Calliope couldn't help but love and kissed Arizona passionately even though they were out in the open, neither of them really cared.

A cough came from behind them causing Arizona and Calliope to pull apart. It turned out it was none other than the Manwhore himself.

"What do you want Mark" Arizona said with a slight smirk on her face that Callie couldn't help but notice.

"I got told that the gang are getting back together is it true?" Mark asked with his signature McSteamy smile on his face.

"Yes" was the simple answer that came from both of the ladies at the same time.

"Awesome, now I have to go and check on my patient" and with that Arizona began walking away.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get home, Love you Arizona!"

Arizona quickly turned on her wheelie sneaks and glided back to Calliope and kissed her passionately and Callie couldn't help but deepen the kiss until Mark coughed again.

"I Love you too baby, but how much I will show you later" she said to Calliope in a hushed voice.

Callie blushed slightly as she began thinking dirty thought until Mark started talking.

"So, I'm guessing you and Blondie are going then?" Mark asked even though he knew it was a rhetorical question,

"Yes we are and I suppose that Lexie is joining us?" Callie asked, but she knew the answer.

"Of course she is, if you can take Arizona then I am definitely taking Lexie, anyway I have to go, I'll see ya later Cal."

_Later that night when Callie got home after work_

"Hey, you're home late. You okay Calliope?" Arizona asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, its just…" with that Callie broke into tears, all she needed was her wife to hold her and be with her.

"hey, hey it's okay tell me what's wrong. Was it one of your patients?" at that Callie shook her head. "If it wasn't a patient what's wrong?"

Callie managed to get a hold of herself and reply "Peyton, Luke and Sawyer were in a car crash and Sawyer and Luke were badly hurt but I don't know how badly" after Callie finished talking she lost her nerve and began crying again.

"Okay we are going to get through this, I am going to find the earliest flight out of here to Tree Hill and we are going to leave earlier than anticipated, I will go talk to Mark, okay?" Arizona managed to say this in one breath.

"Yeah, thank you so much Arizona, I love you"

"I love you too, I'll go talk to mark, I'll be back in a minute" with that Arizona crossed the hall over to Mark's place. "Mark! Open up, I really need to talk to you".

Mark opened the door "Hey blondie, what's up?"

"Can we go inside, it's really important"

"yeah of course, has something happened to Callie?" he asked worriedly.

"No Mark it's not Calliope but it might be just as bad, okay" Arizona took a deep breath before she started to talk again. "Your friends Luke and Peyton were in a car crash with there daughter and it doesn't sound good, so we are getting flights out of Seattle as soon as possible, I just thought you might want to know".

"Oh my god, thanks for telling me Arizona can you get tickets for me and Lex as well" Mark asked with a stunned look.

"Of, course but you better be packed for Tree hill as soon as possible and tell Lexie"

"I will thanks Arizona, just give me a call when you have the flight details"

At that Arizona left Mark to his own thoughts. Arizona walked back into her apartment to find Callie in the shower. Arizona quickly pulled out her laptop and found flights for the five of them. The tickets gave them 6 hours before their flight as all of the other flights were fully booked. She then called mark to give him a heads up and then went to pack. She got everything packed within 10 minutes even though she had to be very quiet whilst in Sofia's room as she was sound asleep luckily for Arizona she slept like Calliope. Arizona walked into her bedroom to find Calliope still in the shower so Arizona walked into the en suite and removed her clothes, she walked into the shower and wrapped her arms around Calliope. To Arizona's surprise Callie turned round and pushed her gently against the wall whilst kissing her with everything she had.

"Te amo Arizona" were the three words that came out of the Latina's beautiful mouth.

"I love you too, Calliope" Arizona replied.

With that Callie kissed Arizona passionately and then said "make love to me Arizona, I need you" and how could Arizona resist.

Arizona knew how much Callie needed her so she got straight to it without teasing her. Arizona plunged three fingers into Callie's wetness and immediately started pumping into her.

"More Ari, please baby I need you" Callie begged impatiently.

Arizona immediately picked up speed and thrusted harder into Calliope whilst Callies hips rolled back in forth with Arizona's rhythm. Within a few minutes Calliope had reached her climax and was screaming out Arizona's name in so much pleasure. Arizona kept a hold of Calliope until she had regained her balance and that was when Callie said it:

"I can't ever lose you Arizona, please don't ever leave me"

"Calliope Ipheginia Torres, you are my wife, you are my everything, my world, you are never going to lose me because I love you too damn much" with all of the love and adoration that had just come out of the blonde's mouth she pressed her lips against Arizona's and placed the softest kiss filled with love on Arizona's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 hours later **_

"Come on Sofia you need to get up" Callie said shaking her daughter gently in the hope of waking her up.

"Leave me alone Madre" she hid herself under her covers in the hope that Callie would leave her alone, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Arizona, can you come here please" Callie shouted in a slightly jokey manor.

"Okay, fine I'm up, will you leave me alone now?" Sofia said still half asleep

"Nope we have a flight to get on to" Callie said turning Sofia's light on.

"Hey, what were you needing?" Arizona said with a wide grin.

"It doesn't matter now Sofia is up. As soon as I shouted for you she moved and I thought I was bad cop" Callie said with a slight pout on her face.

"Well I think you are bad cop, remember I am the one that lets her away with everything, anyway hurry up, both of you we don't have long" Arizona said.

Sofia had gotten very grouchy and teenage like before she even became a teenager especially as she was only 11. Neither Callie or Arizona could believe how fast their little girl had grown up, but one thing for sure was that she was a good man in a storm she was who she was raised to be just very….Teenage like.

"Yo, Torres you ready" Mark shouted as he walked through the door.

"Just about Mark, give us 5 minutes cause Sofia is, well she's being Sofia. Would you go check on her and make sure that she is actually out of bed"

"Sure thing Cal, oh and Lex will be round in a minute she was just grabbing a few things" Mark said.

"Ok thanks Mark"

_30 minutes later at the airport_

"Oh my god, I wish that this damn flight would hurry up" Callie moaned

"Come here babe, it won't be that much longer "Arizona said as Callie placed her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Hey we brought drinks and snacks for everybody but it doesn't look like Cal needs anything" Mark said as he noticed that Callie had fallen asleep.

"Well Calliope hasn't been sleeping very well since she found out about the accident, she's just really worried but that's what I love about her she puts everyone else first" Arizona said with a loving look in her eyes.

"It looks like Sofia has fallen asleep too" Lexie said as she looked back at Mark.

"Why can't any of my girls stay awake? I mean come on at least Calliope has a reason, what's Sofia's reason?" Arizona said with a slight hint of a laugh

"Well she is a teenager what can you expect from her" Mark said looking at the two that had fallen asleep.

"Flight 285 to Tree Hill, North Carolina is now boarding" came from above the hustle and bustle from the airport.

"Calliope…Calliope sweetheart you have to wake up" Arizona said whilst nudging her slightly.

"mmm… I'm up. I'm awake. What's happening?" Callie said still half asleep

"The flight is boarding we have to get going. Mark could you wake Sofia?" Arizona said.

"It's okay I'll just carry her, saves me waking her up and her getting annoyed at us"

"Fair point, we better get moving" Callie said

Lexie picked up Mark's and her own luggage whilst Callie and Arizona picked up there's and Sofia's whilst Mark took Sofia in the direction of the gate. As they walked towards the gate Callie and Arizona shared a loving glance as they walked hand in hand.


End file.
